mmmsexy antichristal luvin
by Negatvive Influence
Summary: Next chapter is up! Sorry you had to wait A WHOLE WEEK for it, nail-bunny. Kurumi! grrr!! update your story you evil kurumi!!!
1. introduction sort of kind of thing

My first ever fic!! you're excited, are'nt you?? You just can't WAIT for another another slash to make Jhonen twitch and scream expletives in a horrifyingly furious tantrum of DOOMY ANGER AT THE PERVERTEDNESS!! I know this is wrong (so wrong) and Jhonen would slash my throat should he ever find out who wrote this, but I'm gonna do it anyways, because slash is yay, epecially Pepito+Squee slash. SO BAAAHH!!! I'll be putting it up soon enough. 


	2. Thoughts and such

So you're all thinking, FUCK! finally the stupid bitch puts up the first chapter! eh? I know you are. So I just wanna say thanks soooo much to Devilish Kurumi for being such an amazing, inspiring writer, by the way, the fangy lip thing is stolen from her x.x I could'nt help it Kurumi, really, it's just so very sexy. so Yeah, jhonens stuff does'nt belong to me.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Squee and Pepito sat in the lunchroom, same table as every day, same familiar crowd of females giggling around them, or, more precisely, Pepito. Pepito grinned at Squee, who rolled his eyes and rested his head on his pale hands.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of them?" Squee questioned, with a glare in the direction of the girls.  
  
Pepito laughed, the girls surrounding him simpered and giggled. He always seemed to have females hanging around him, and Squee was getting pretty sick of it. Both boys were eighteen now, and Squee had had to put up with those girls for years, he did'nt mind at first, but it had gotten really irritating, it seemed like they trailed them around everywhere! Squee shot another glare, this time in Pepitos direction.  
  
"loosen up, mi amigo! Pepito laughed again, not jealous of the girls after all these years are you?"  
  
Squee let out an embarassed "Squeee!" and turned red. "I would never! No! I am NOT! " He scowled frustratedly. "No...why would I be?" He managed to choke out the words without coughing up a lung.  
  
Pepito smirked and glanced at Squee again. "Did'nt mean to make you so nervous, Squee." Squee pulled his hoodie over his face. "You did NOT."  
  
Squee knew full well Pepito only had these girls around because his father, the infamous Senor Diablo (A.K.A ALMIGHTY LORD OF THE DOOOOOMED, and those of similar fate), had a thing for souls, and Pepito constantly did work for his dad, his best way to souls was through females, they'd do just about anything to have him. Squee refused to admit to any jealousy, he would'nt even admit it to himself, let alone anyone else.  
  
Both Squee and Pepito were of similar body structure, Pepito a few inches taller than the latter. Both of them had short, spiky black hair, Squees resembling that of Johnnys, Pepitos alike, but wilder and slightly longer. Both wore similar attire, mostly black, Pepito wearing the same basic designs he'd always worn, green and black striped leggings, baggy black jeans, cut off at the knees, a black t-shirt with "diablo and son" embroidered in red thread in the top right corner. Squee wore a black hoodie that he had borrowed from Pepito, which, not surprisingly, had "Your little princess is my little whore" written in bold red letters across the front, and "Diablo and Son" written across the back.  
  
He'd always thought it was pretty hilarious, mainly because it was true for just about every female in the school. Along with the hoodie, he wore a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, they were intended to be a snug fit, but they did'nt fit him properly, nothing ever did, he was too small. Pepito was about as scrawny as Squee, but being the son of Senor Diablo, he never had troubles like clothes that never fit.  
  
He looked at the angry Squee and frowned, looking back to the crooning girls. "Ladies, he bagan, I am afraid me and my friend here must go, duty calls or some sort of dramatic shit like that." One of the girls put on a fake pout and simpered, "Awwww, but peppy, we wanted to show you something in the librarrryyyyy!" The curvy red head giggled and the others did the same. Pepito was tempted at the thought of that stupid bitch and her friends souls, but he'd rather not lose his best friend. "I apologize girls, but we really must go. He grinned devilishly (could the anti-christ grin any other way?!), a fang slipping over his bottom lip enticingly. "I'll get back to you on that, Senorita. He winked and stood up, pulling Todd(squee) up with him by the arm. "C'mon Squee, lets go out to my car." Pepito walked out of the lunchroom, dragging an irritated, cursing Squee, who continually shot glares at him. When they got to the car (a black hummer, according to most of the Ffers that's what Pepitos car is), Pepito opened the passengers side door and Squee sat down inside, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it shut with a slam before Pepito had the chance to do it for him. He walked around the front of the car to the drivers side and opened the door, sitting down inside as well, closing the door and jamming the key into the ignition, slamming his foot down on the gas and speeding off, Squee letting out a terrified "SQQUUUUEEEEE!!!!!" and getting forced against the back of the seat.  
  
"Pepito! He shouted, fuck! why do you always have to drive so fast?! It feels like my brain is going to fly out of the back of my head!!"  
  
Pepito laughed and speeded up, "Squee, mi amigo, me and my car both have the hellfire in us!" He adjusted the rearview mirror before rolling down the window and dropping his arm over the side, tapping his clawed fingers off of the paint and glancing at Squee out of the corner of his eye, that grin coming across his face. It always made Squee nervous when Pepito looked at him that way, he always felt uncomfortable under such a critical eye. There were alot of things about Pepito that made him nervous, most of them he had gotten used to when they were little kids, but never that grin, it gave him chills. Though it had changed as Pepito had grown older, his fang never used to slip over his bottom lip like that. Once he thought about it, it now held a completely different meaning, when they were kids, it seemed to say "we're going to go jam a tazer into the back of a cheerleaders neck and then laugh profusely!" Now it seemed...well...just..different. It always made him feel embarassed, about what he could'nt quite put his finger on. He did his best to ignore it and sighed.  
  
"So, amigo, what's the matter with you these days? is it something I'm doing or are you just going loco?"  
  
Squee sighed once again and dropped his head onto the dashboard.  
  
"Pepito...I just..I dunno, you don't even want to know, shit, s'just...I guess I'm kinda pissed about you spending all your time with those damn girls, you're my only friend besides NNY, and just being in his house alone with him creeps me out, all those corpses, you know how Johnny is, the guy scares the crap outta me sometimes, fuck, Pepito! He's a homicidal maniac! And those doughboys he has..are insane, they never shut the fuck up! Telling him to kill and to hate!  
  
Pepito kept his eyes on the road and Squee's head remained motionless on the dashboard, they hit a speed bump and his head bounced, falling back down onto the dashboard with a crack.  
  
"oowww!!! He yelled, rubbing his forehead. You could have avoided that!" Pepito was grinning again, he managed to choke back a laugh. "Sorry mi amigo, really." He coughed, covering up a laugh. "Well, he grinned again, a fang slipping over his bottom lip, which was starting to look to inviting for comfort to Squee, I meant to talk to you about something, Todd."  
  
Squee looked at him quizzically inched a little closer to the door, "You're not going to kill me are you?"  
  
Pepito choked back another laugh and slowed down the car a bit to avoid smashing into any poles. "No, Squee, I'm not going to kill you. where the fuck did THAT particular one come from?"  
  
"Uhh...Squee rubbed the back of his neck, squeeee, I'm just paranoid, Pepito, you know that."  
  
"No shit," Pepito mumbled under his breath with a little snicker.  
  
"Heeey! Squee shoved him and the car swerved slightly, I can't help it, man!"  
  
Pepito smiled and tapped his claws on the paint again before glancing at the clock on the dashboard. "We had better start back, Squee, he said, turning the car onto a broken down looking street, passing NNYs house, then a strangers, then Squees, a few abandoned or unknown houses and turning up another street. He turned on the disc player and took out a cd neatly marked "beethoven", and stuck in a "Sex Pistols" cd, putting Beethoven back into the case. Squee cocked an eyebrow, snatching the case out of Pepitos hands and turning it around to look at the back, neatly labeled in the corner was the name "Johnny C."  
  
"Pepito! Squee yelled, how the fuck did you get NNY's favorite cd?! He never lends it out to anyone!"  
  
"Calm down, man, Pepito growled, grabbing the cd back and putting it in the rack. I wanted to get to know NNY a little better so I convinced him to come for a drive with me, I did'nt hurt him, Todd, but he did mention something about murder and the insane asylum. He must've left the cd in the disc player.  
  
Squee still was'nt satisfied. "Pepito, I swear...if you hurt him..."  
  
Pepito growled and looked him in the eye, "you'll what, Todd? What? Murder the anti-christ? Fuck....he looked back ahead at the road. Fuck...get ahold of yourself."  
  
Squee glared, putting his elbow on the door handle and resting his head on his hand. "You KNOW how I feel about him, pepito, he's my only other friend, I told you that already."  
  
Pepito nodded, turning down the music a bit as they pulled into the parking lot, he looked at Squee, "y'know...we never did get around to having that talk."  
  
Squee shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting Pepito to hear the tremor that he knew would crack his voice if he spoke, he opened the car door and stepped out, Pepito doing the same.  
  
"You know Squee, you're so cute when you're mad."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Pepito smiled and shut the door, starting towards the school entrance, "nothing."  
  
Squee closed the passengers side door and looked at Pepito, who had back turned, with curiosity, he turned around, sensing Squee's eyes on him, "you coming or what?" Squee nodded quickly and walked up beside him, the both of them headed towards the school, Pepito opened up the door, letting Squee pass first, putting his arm around his shoulder as they stepped inside, Squee stiffened. "Come on pepito...that's not even funny, someone's gonna see us and think we're gay or something! Quit it!"  
  
Pepito grinned, his fang slipping over his bottom lip.  
  
*****  
  
You loved this so much, I'll bet you CRY when it's over. I bet you do. Actually...I'm pretty sure it sucked quite a bit, and I'm open to flames. Chapter two is MUCH filthier than this one, since this one is'nt even filthy at all, unless you're a nun, but if you were, you would'nt be here, you would more than likely be complaining in some meeting somewhere, how "the internet's the devil" and "The microwave's the devil" and "Toaster stroodles are the devil" But I digress, chapter two will be up VERY SHORTLY! I lied in the first update...I told you all this would be here soon, but I kept forgetting to type it up, then I wanted to make the fucking chapters longer, then someone kept leaving dead animals lying around my computer. Things like that happen, you know. This chapter is SEVEN FUCKING PAGES LONG. 


	3. DON'T TOUCH MY GODDAMN SKETTIOS!

"Let them think what they like." He licked his fangs, pushing Todd up against the lockers, using one hand to hold onto the cuff of his shirt, the other against squees cheek, gently stroking his pale skin with his thumb.  
  
"Ahhh....my beautiful, beautiful Todd, for so long I've had to admire you from afar...." His voice trailed off as he looked into Squees dark green eyes, affection and longing swirling like mist in his own.  
  
Squee shook his head in disbelief, "N...no way Pepito, there's no-" Pepito cut him off, like he did so often when he felt what he had to say- or do, was more important, catching his mouth in a crushing kiss, grabbing his wrist when Squee rose an arm to push him away. He pulled back only briefly to look into his eyes again, seeing pure fear, he smiled satisfactorily and leaned in, catching him in another kiss, exploring his mouth passionately, unaware of the world around them, the fact that they were in the middle of school not seeming to be of any relevence. Pepito felt a hand on his shoulder and turned angrily to give the rude interrupter a piece of his mind, he stopped short  
  
"uhmmm.....Mr Caines...fancy seeing you...in..uhhh....school?" The man in front of him cocked an eyebrow and tapped his foot on the grubby tile floor, looking profusely angry.  
  
Squee gave an embarrassed "sqquuueee!!" and covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself.  
  
Mr Caines just so happened to be the principal. He just so happened to look angry. He just so HAPPENED to be a homophobe. (person who is against homosexuals, THEY MUST BURN!)  
  
He looked from one to the other, now looking more disgusted than angry. "Well well well...Mr Casil, Pepito." His eyes narrowed. "You two boys seem to find it neccessary to show your...affection..for eachother on school grounds, this type of behavior, is NOT accepted around here! You continue to make a mockery of the rules around here! Do you boys think you have special privelages in my school?!" He had raised his voice considerably, nearly at the breaking point, he tried to keep his voice calm, collected, as a higher power, he thought to himself, should. He looked disgustedly at Todd, "go to the nurse, you disgusting child, your lip is bleeding...as for Pepito here, I'll deal with him." Squee wiped his hand across his mouth, he had'nt noticed his lip had been bleeding. He turned, headed to the nurses office but Pepito grabbed his arm, "just one second, love...there's still a bit of blood on your lip." He looked at his lip for a second before pulling Squees collar so that his face closer to his own, licking it off.  
  
Squee nearly choked from holding back a laugh, the principal looked shocked and disturbed..more disturbed than shocked, really. Pepito shot a look at him, letting go of Squee's shirt collar and turning back to the principal, Squee walking off towards the nurses office, snickers heard coming from him.  
  
Pepito smiled at the principal insanely, "sooooooo, there was something you wanted to chat about, sir?"  
  
His left eye twitched. "go back to class, Pepito, don't let this happen again."  
  
Pepito smirked, saluting, with the wrong hand, "You bet I won't, sir! You BET!" He cocked his head to the side and crossed his eyes, pointing his finger up in the air.he looked like a mentally disabled person stuck in an elevator door. "I go read bible now and save zee people from zee demons!" He skipped away down the hall. ((I know...that was so retarded...but I had to.))  
  
********  
  
"So aparently, Pepito began, with a chuckle, we can get away with even MORE if we hug and go kissy face around him."  
  
Squee raised an eyebrow "I like the sound of this, I like it alot. By the way...you practically RAPED me Pepito, you don't rape your best friend, not as far as I know, anyways."  
  
Pepito raised his eyebrows, "ahh, my amigo, but you enjoyed it, I could taste your want and see it in your eyes, besides, I do what I want, when I want to."  
  
Squee frowned, "yeah..well...if you were'nt so damn...." he searched for a word to use in the description of his friend, "err...erotic! Yeah, there's a word for you."  
  
Pepito grinned, his fang slipping over his bottom lip, which to Squee looked altogether too tempting for comfort. "FUCK! Like when you do that!"  
  
Pepito licked his lips, a sly look on his face. "Well...Squee, you try to say no to me again and I'll show you what it's really like to be raped."  
  
Squee glared. "that a threat?"  
  
Pepito stuck the keys in the ignition and the engine immediately roared to life. "You bet it is, and I won't hesitate to carry it out."  
  
"You know, I'm not afraid of you Pepito, you can't push me around."  
  
"Numero uno, Squee, yes you are. Duo, I can push around whomever I like, though I think...I think I might just lay off you if you do as you're told. I just don't like to be denied what's mine."  
  
Squee put his arms behind his head and glanced at Pepito, who was now sticking "Black Sabbath" into the CD player. "Yours?"  
  
Pepito shrugged. "In a sense..yes...what I say is mine, is mine." "how characteristically demanding of you."  
  
Pepito looked at him affectionately. "don't say you don't want me as bad as I want you, I'd know you were lying."  
  
Squee leaned sideways towards Pepito and clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes femininely. "Take me- I'm yours, mr future ruler of the fiery bowels of the underworld!" He shouted sarcastically.  
  
Pepito shoved him away. "Haha, I am amused. Anyways, the bowels of the underworld are'nt fiery, they're rather crowded though, like Downtown New York city, except %100 of everyone there's a moron instead of %98."  
  
Squee snickered, "I'll remember that." Pepito rolled his eyes, punching him in the shoulder and Squee stuck out his tongue.  
  
"you'd better watch it or I'll bite that tongue off."  
  
"Oh, and I bet you'd just love to." Pepito rolled his eyes again.  
  
"So anyways, where are we going again?" Squee asked.  
  
"Your house I guess." Pepito shrugged. Squee frowned. "naaah...let's go to NNY's." Pepito shrugged again.  
  
"Sure, whatever, I'm to lazy to care at the current time." He continued on in the direction he was going, turning down a few streets.  
  
"so, you have any homework, Todd?"  
  
"Yeah...some math, shit with expressions or something."  
  
"Gonna do it?"  
  
"Yeah, if my teacher yells at me one more time I'm gonna rip out her bladder and jam it down her throat."  
  
"How creative of you."  
  
"She yells like my dad."  
  
"wow."  
  
Pepito pulled over at the curb and parked in front of a rusted up, apparently ancient 'no parking' sign. He pulled out the keys, stuck them in his pocket and opened the door, stepping out, and beginning the very short walk to NNY's front porch. Squee followed close behind him, stepping up onto the cement porch just as Pepito rang the bell. There was a loud 'BZZZAAAAGGGGH!!!' and a deep, annoyed voice was heard.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Squee rolled his eyes and threw a rock in through one of the boarded up windows, which were already smashed so badly there was nothing left but a square in the shape of a window, covered over partly with crooked 2 by 4's. Square holes in walls, to be more accurate.  
  
The sound of loudly clicking steel toed boots and mumblings of "who the fuck...?!..Gonna die!" were heard, the door flew open and the knife weilding maniac stood ready to stab some deserving assholes full of holes. He saw only the two eighteen year old boys, Squee smiling sweetly, Pepito grinning widely.  
  
"Why, NNY," Pepito began "you would use such nice knives on us? We're touched, really."  
  
NNY lowered the knives with a look of disappointment and stepped aside, allowing the two boys to walk inside. Squee wandering into the filthy kitchen and slung his backpack onto the table, jumping up on the counter, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Pepito followed, dropping his knapsack next to Squees' and jumping up beside him.  
  
NNY opened the cupboard and took out a can of skettios, jamming a knife into the lid and pulling it in a crooked circle, with little or no effort. "So how goes things for zee Squeegee boy?" NNY asked, pulling the lid out of the skettios can and dropping it on the counter, dumping the contents into a miraculously clean sauce pan.  
  
"Just lovely." Squee said sarcastically. "My father gave me back my carpet, Shmee stopped telling me to burn the house down, and my mom remembered I'm her son for the first time in 13 years!"  
  
NNY frowned. "You're so positively cheerful."  
  
"Oh, I could never hold a candle to you."  
  
Pepito stuck a finger in the pot full of skettios, NNY yelled and slammed a knife down just where Pepitos hand had been. Pepito licked the skettios off of his finger. "Yum. Skettios."  
  
NNY hissed, "don't touch!"  
  
Pepito stuck his finger in again just to be spiteful and pulled away quickly, just missing having his hand hacked off rather violently again, and jumped down off of the counter, grabbing his bookbag and walking into the living room.  
  
Squee looked at Johnny, who smiled at his friend, "Better get in there and start your homework, looks like that's what Pepito's doing."  
  
Squee nodded and jumped down off the counter, landing quite directly in a shallow pool of blood. He squee'd. "Awwww, NNY! My boots!"  
  
NNY snickered, "sorry about that."  
  
He grabbed his bookbag and walked into the living room, taking off his hoodie and tossing it on the bedraggled couch, sitting down on the cold floor, making a face and kicking Nailbunnys' head away. He opened his bookbag and hauled out a thick math book, opening it up and finding his page quickly, Pepito scooted up behind him and put his arms around his waist. Squee leaned back into him and propped his homework up on his knees'. Pepito nipped his ear and giggled, nuzzling against his cheek. Squee put the hand he was'nt writing with against Pepitos'.  
  
"C'mon, Pepito, knock it off, will you? I'm tryna work here."  
  
Pepito kissed his neck. "and I'm trying to get you to loosen up, mi hermosa pequeno Todd." He kissed his neck again, working his way down and caressing his arms with his strong but small built hands, sliding them down to Squees free hand, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Pepito.." Squee whined..."knock it off!"  
  
Pepito purred and kissed his neck again, softer this time, his warm lips hugging Squees' pale skin, he opened his mouth, licking his neck softly, his fangs brushing against his skin.  
  
Squee gasped and dropped his pencil, Pepito still purring with pleasure. "Todd..." He whispered in his ear, "Tu eres tan tiempo, relejar...nosotros son no siendo malo.."  
  
Squee turned his head and smiled at Pepito, "I'm sure you'd be concerned with what's right and wrong." He kissed him softly, Pepito leaning into him to deepen the kiss, just as NNY walked into the room.  
  
********** so NOW you're thinking, MIGHTY FUCK!! you promised us this weeks ago! and this shit is all we get?! Yeah. well, I have'nt had time to get online and type it up, besides, I'm actually on page 47, if you'd like to know, but it's a labourious amount of typing, I should'nt have gone so far ahead, but you know how it is, when you just love to write something so much you just can't stop? by the way 'mi hermosa perqueno Todd' is 'my beautiful little Todd' and 'Tu eres tan tiempo, relejar...nosotros son siendo malo..' is you're so tense, relax, we're not doing anything wrong.." 


	4. awww, how cuuute, look who gets seduuuuu...

*** Both boys heard a stifled gag, and the clank of a spoon against a bowl. NNY had dropped his spoon and was staring blankly at Pepito and Squee, mouth hanging open. Pepito turned his head to look at NNY, his lips still wet from the kiss and his violet eyes flashing in amusement at Johnnys' obvious discomfort. The corners of his mouth turned up in a twisted smile.  
  
"Why NNY, you look as if you've seen a ghost." He kissed Squee, looking twistedly at NNY again. NNY closed his mouth and gulped, his eyes wide.  
  
"I...I...I..." he gulped again, laying his bowl of skettios on top of the T.V set and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "Please..please tell me I did NOT just see sexual contact taking place in my home."  
  
Pepito let go of Squees hand, which had gone ice cold. He stood up, "But NNY, that would be lying to you, and surely, we could'nt have THAT could we now?" He walked towards NNY, who whipped out his infamous happy face knives and held them towards Pepito. "you get the HELL away from me or I'll chop your spleen out!"  
  
Pepito smiled, "well, that's not a very nice thing to say at all."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"You would'nt dare."  
  
"you bet your ass I WOULD!"  
  
Squee did'nt like the way this was going at all, someone was going to get hurt.  
  
Pepito took another step forward and NNY lunged at him, aiming one of the knives at his throat.  
  
"SQUUEEEEE!!!!" Squee had turned paler even than usual, frozen on the floor.  
  
Pepito grabbed his wrist just before the blade hit his skin. NNY thrust the other knife forward with a yell, aiming for his groin, Pepito caught his other wrist with a grin.  
  
NNY smirked. "You're as caught as me, now."  
  
  
  
Pepito leaned in to steal a kiss but NNY pulled his head back, growling threateningly. He smiled again and pushed him against the wall, pulling his thing wrists together and easily holding them with one hand. "Correction, I WAS as caught as you."  
  
NNY tried to pull away, but his strength was'nt even close enough to Pepitos to loosen his grip. Pepito leaned in again, pressing his lips against NNY's and kissed him, not unlike the same kiss he had forced out of Squee. NNY bit his tongue and Pepito quickly recoiled with a yelp of surprise, wincing in pain. "Tu pequeno Cabron!!"  
  
He had'nt let go of NNY's wrists and he turned to him again, looking extremely angry, but amused. He mumbled something else in spanish and rose a hand to belt NNY across the mouth but stopped short when he saw him practically cringe against the wall, fear in his eyes, something that hardly ever crossed over NNY's nearly inhuman mind. Pepito grinned, satisfied to see the fear in the others eyes.  
  
"It is never a wise decision to deny me what I desire, In Squees' case, what rightfully belongs to me. But you...you don't belong to me, however, if I choose to have you, I WILL have you."  
  
He moved in closer again, both of NNY's wrists still held together tightly, he kissed NNY softly on the lips, he could feel him tense up every time he was touched, not used to such intimate contact.  
  
Pepito lifted a hand and NNY cringed, but he did'nt strike him, or even come close, he slid the hand up the back of NNY's shirt and held him against his chest, his icy touch causing NNY to shiver, Pepito felt the shiver and pulled him away from the wall, letting go of his wrists, he was confident he would'nt try to get away again, both of their faces were close together, no more than an inch away from eachother, he kissed him again, this time pulling away only briefly to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hacen no estar astustada de, NNY, lo voluntad no matar.."  
  
Squee was still on the floor, amazed that Pepito had gotten even that much cooperation out of him, he blinked, wanting to say something, but his mind was blank.  
  
Pepito smiled at Johnny again, who was as tense as ever, and kissed him softly, NNY did'nt bite his tongue this time, or push him away, he knew Pepito well enough to know that to further pursue escape would be futile, he gave in to Pepitos' now gentle, but demanding touch, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit.  
  
Pepito slid his hands down his hips and rested them there, pulling them away only to catch NNY's wrists again, when he sensed his uncomfortability. He looked him in the eyes again.  
  
"NNY, I know you've never done anything like this before, and you'd probably like to slit my throat right now (NNY nodded), but don't think of your body as a machine, your body and mind work in unison, and you know you'd like to."  
  
Johnny blinked, not knowing what to say, really.  
  
Pepito thought for a moment. "You know...this is'nt really the best environment for this kind of thing." He looked down at the floor, "don't you agree, Squee?"  
  
Squee blinked. "uuhhmmm, yes?"  
  
FOOM.(what? you were expecting special effects or something?)  
  
The three of them were in a bedroom, Squee recognized the room the second they got there, it belonged to Pepito, he'd been there a million times.  
  
There was a large black canopy bed, a computer on a desk next to it, which, Johnny noted, had a picture of Squee and Todd as kids in a silver frame next to it, along with a tall black lamp and a cordless phone.  
  
The walls were dark purple, nearly black and covered in posters of metal bands and the like, none of which, NNY also noted, were death obsessed guitar string lickers. He shuddered at the thought. The floor was not surprisingly, black carpet. On the other side of the bed there was a a dresser, black with dark purple trim. On top of it there was a mirror, a bottle of bactine, various pencils and pens, and another picture of Squee and Pepito, muched more recent, they looked to be about 15 there, both of them looked eerily happy for their appearances.  
  
NNY looked at Pepito. "How the fuck did we just get here? And while I'm asking questions, where, exactly, IS here?"  
  
Pepito grinned, "we're in my bedroom, mi amigo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He got his thoughts back together pretty quickly, "uhhm..was'nt I just about to hack your voicebox out?"  
  
Squee cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you and Pepito were kissing."  
  
NNY blushed red..."oh..yeah, I was hoping that was sort of sick awakey type dream thing."  
  
Pepito grabbed NNY by his shirt collar and pressed his lips against the others, he pushed him onto the bed, both legs on either side of him (he's on his knees, people XD), he pulled back for a second, licking his fangs, NNY's eyes wide, he blinked, caught off guard.  
  
Pepito looked over at Squee and motioned for him to join them.  
  
Squee blinked surprisedly, walked over and knelt on the bed next to Pepito, leaning over NNY, unbuttoning his shirt and trailing kisses down his neck and across his chest, Pepito leaning back and watching the two amusedly.  
  
Squee was doing well enough, having plenty of 'practice' from all of the females Pepito attracted. He trailed the soft kisses back up NNYs' chest and across his jawline,stopping to smile at him when he reached his mouth, kissing him softly and sliding his tongue between his lips, his eyes closed, holding himself up on his hands and knees, using one hand to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
******  
  
mmyep, sorry that chapter is so sort, but I'm going home today, unfortunately, and it might very well be another week, maybe more before I can get anymore typed up, too bad huh? I'm getting my own computer soon, but I'm not sure when. Anyways, please review, please? pretty pleasey? 


	5. It's getting hot in here, no, it really ...

Alrriiigghht, bitches, listen up, I'm only typing up this chapter right now because I feel obligated to Nail-bunny, who apparently can't wait even a week for another chapter, so thank her, you disgusting wretches. And Kurumi too because she just...rocks. And you don't.  
  
Squee kissed NNY again, who wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, Pepito sitting back and rolling his eyes.  
  
"christ...a guy goes a couple of years without getting laid and he completely hogs your boyfriend, yeeeesh." He dropped his head back against the headboard and looked at his watch, a look of boredom on his face.  
  
Squee pulled back first, panting slightly. "fuck, Pepito, how do you deal with this heat?!"  
  
Pepito shrugged. "might have something to do with my being the anti-christ, son of satan and all."  
  
NNY sat up, biting his lip worriedly. "I..I should'nt have done that at all."  
  
He picked up his shirt, but Pepito snatched it away and grinned. "It's awfully hot for shirts in here, don't you agree, Johnny?" NNY rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gimme my shirt before I really DO hack your voicebox out."  
  
Pepito giggled. "With what, those invisible knives that you so obviously have with you at the moment?"  
  
"mmmzuh?" NNY brought his hand to his side, his happy face knives were'nt in their usual spot, snugly fitted against his belt. "hey!! Where're my knives?!"  
  
Squee laughed and fell back against Pepito. "You left them back at the void!"  
  
NNY looked annoyed. "Awwww....looks like you'll live to see the light of another day, Pepito."  
  
Pepito smirked and looked at the NNYs' shirt. "Why the hell do you wear this thing anyways? 777? (this happens to be the number for heaven) You're in Satans house,, in his sons bedroom, making out with the anti-christs boyfriend. Should'nt you be out there with my mom or something?" He sniggered.  
  
NNY reached out to grab his shirt again but Pepito pulled it out of his reach again.  
  
"It's not the number for heaven, it's the number of the moose!  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The moose!"  
  
"What the fuck is the moose, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"You're very rude."  
  
Pepito sighed, shaking his head. "Do you take lessons from my father?"  
  
NNY glared.  
  
"Alright! Alright! NNY, would you be so kind as to tell me, what the moose is?"  
  
NNY nodded happily. "I despise rude people, you know."  
  
He leaned back against the headboard as well. "It's a big, tentacled, icky thing that used to live behind a blood covered wall in one of the underground levels of my house, I had to keep throwing blood on the wall to keep it from getting soft, so the monster could'nt push through."  
  
Pepito raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like something straight from hell."  
  
NNY put his arms behind his head, yawning slightly from weeks without sleep. "Anyways, one day..it kinda just..burst though, bang, I did'nt even get to isee/i it, but Mr. Satan described it for me, see, I was eh, dead at the time."  
  
Squee huddled closer to Pepito. "creeeepyy...."  
  
"Is'nt it though?"  
  
Squee and Pepito nodded in agreement. "So," Pepito began, licking his fangs, Squee shivering, 'never thought you'd enjoy anything like that, did you?"  
  
NNY frowned. "Who says I enjoyed it?"  
  
"Ugh, I'm not a moron, Johnny, besides, you should have seen the look on your face, mmm, you looked like you were going to have an orgasm or something!"  
  
NNY looked shocked. "You have got to be the single, most-"  
  
Pepito finished the sentence for him. "Perverted being in the known universe?"  
  
NNY blinked. "Yes."  
  
"Ooohhh, such flattery, really, Johnny, you'll make me blush."  
  
He grabbed for his shirt again, and missed, again. "grr...Pepito, give it here!"  
  
Squee frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, pulling his own shirt off. "I dunno why you're so eager to get at that thing, it's to hot in here for shirts. NNY had to agree, it was rather hot.  
  
Pepito wrapped his arms around Squee and kissed his neck. "You two humanos' are loco, it's not even slightly hot in here." He whispered in Squees ear, giggling " Not yet anyways..."  
  
NNY rolled his eyes. "NNnnggghh...love, disgusting."  
  
(anyone else notice that this entire chapter has been slashy goodness?? mmm?)  
  
Pepito nibbled Squees earlobe, who drew in a sharp breath, arching his back. NNY smiled, a look of affection for the two boys on his face.  
  
"Guys, I better go, people to torture...things to think over...mind sending me back?"  
  
Pepito nodded and hand him his shirt, which now had Happy noodle boy on his soapboz on it. He pulled it over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves.  
  
"We'll be seeing you around?" Squee questioned.  
  
NNY nodded, "yeah, sure, but I have some things to think through."  
  
Pepito and Squee nodded back. Pepito grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him softly on the lips, Squee whined sarcastically. "shaaare!!" He pulled NNY away from Pepito and kissed him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Can I go now or are you not done mauling me?"  
  
"Sure. By the way, NNY?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't try to do anything stupid, my father is getting pretty mad."  
  
"Would'nt want to anger the lord of the underworld," Squee chimed in.  
  
"You bet." Johnny was back in his house, a smile on his face, he descended the stairs to his basement.  
  
******  
  
So, you like so far? Cause...y'know, I do, considering I've never written a fanfic in my entire life. No plot development yet, so far this is just for fun. I sure do smell bad. We have a guy living illegally in our basement (city housing, not supposed to have other people living with you)I think he used my deoderant. ew. I threw it away. He used to work on movie sets and make food for celeberities. The man has met BRITNEY FUCKING SPEARS, and he did'nt even kill her! Does'nt know how to take advantage of a situation I guess. Anyways, he got laid off (probably because he did'nt kill Britney fast enough for the producers) and he was living in his van, so my mom took him in, he makes great fajitas. Review you filthy worm babies!! 


End file.
